


Fer-de-Lance

by Necroplantser



Series: The Undying Kink [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, World of Greyhawk
Genre: (just a little), Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Bisexual Male Character, Body Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Euphemisms, Fisting, Kas is Matching One and Thrilled About the Other, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, Light Masochism, M/M, Monster Hunting As A Sex Metaphor But It's Not Subtle, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vecna is a Bastard and a Size Queen, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necroplantser/pseuds/Necroplantser
Summary: Somewhere, in some language or another, we have a compound word for "eating one's words".
Relationships: Kas/Vecna
Series: The Undying Kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fer-de-Lance

**Author's Note:**

> _The term fer-de-lance is French (or Créole), and translates to "iron of the lance", "iron spear point" or more plainly, "spearhead" or "lancehead"._
> 
> _It is also the colloquial name of a highly venomous, irritable, and fast-moving species of pit viper (Bothrops asper), the main cause of human incidents within its range._
> 
> Sex during downtime in heavily protracted wars is great because it's fucking in tents.

"Ah, over here… no,  _ here. _ Much better…" 

"Any harder and I might shatter your sternum."

"Then dig around in there and take my heart while you're at it." Vecna sank down against Kas' chest, clawed gauntlet-fingers - the only armor he still wore now that they were alone - raking bright red lines down the strip of dark skin exposed by the open front of the wizard's nightwear. "Mm, I won't lie to you, Kas, I might end up coming from this alone," he said.

Kas dragged his hand leftward and dug his cold fingertips into softer flesh, pressing down with his thumb to grip, hard, and let out a sharp and breathy  _ 'heh' _ at the lilting noise that came out of Vecna's mouth. "Of course you would, you fucking masochist." He kissed the top of his head and brought them both down to kneeling on the canvas floor, one arm braced across Vecna's torso and holding him close to Kas', and he made no small effort to ignore the purposeful, arrogant press of a soft backside against his slowly stiffening cock.

It was dark inside the tent, some sparse flickering sparks of magic providing the bare minimum light any human would need to see by. Even then, it was barely necessary; the mental maps both men had developed of the other's body were not just visual but topographical as well. Light wasn't needed for acts that came naturally now. Neck craning, cold-bitten lips against a two-days-past-shaven jaw, core muscles tensing alongside the practiced weight of one body pinning the other ever closer to the ground. A spider-fingered hand, wrapping around Kas' armored wrist and brushing inwards, up, as Vecna pulled at the leather straps securing it.

Ducking his face into the join of neck and shoulder and baring his teeth in a grin against it, Kas relinquished his hold and moved Vecna's hand away to solve the issue himself. "So you've had enough?" Kas teased, shucking the gauntlets and letting them drop with a resounding  _ clang _ into the faux-twilight dark.

An elegant twist of arm and wrist brought Vecna's hand to the ground under Kas', fingers scraping at the canvas, and he purred. "I've decided I'd rather feel  _ you," _ was his response, pushing his hips back and sighing in delight at the calloused hand that snapped in to pull him closer. "Let me up so I can undress you, it won't do us any favors to have clothes on."

Kas retreated back up onto his knees and watched as Vecna returned to his, turned around, and took the ties of Kas' undershirt in hand. The laces fell apart methodically down the front. The distance closed between them, though when Kas expected a kiss on the mouth he was met instead with wet heat against his now-exposed collarbone, chilly hands tracing down his body at the same, though delayed, impatient speed that Vecna was undoing his shirt at. His cock twitched to a hardness that was, at best, uncomfortable in his trousers.

A breeze ruffled the flaps concealing the entrance to what was, under normal conditions, a communal space, slightly open to the point where both Kas and Vecna froze and turned their heads sharply and simultaneously to face it. Anyone who looked through would see the strategizing table first, littered with maps and paperweights and the odd knife or two, pens. When they looked closer they would see their general and his lieutenant in various states (and progression) of undress - claw-marked, bitten, roused, ruffled and wet in suspicious places. 

An unfortunate scenario all-around, because, as Vecna had assured Kas long before they'd tumbled into their lovemaking, the entrance was warded. Sufficiently enough, he'd added, to prevent uninvited visitors in the future should one happen to come through that night. And that was all he had said on the matter.

But it was just a breeze, and once they were certain, Vecna all but tore the last bit of lacing in half and forced the sleeves down Kas' arms before he could start to assist. Now they were on the ground, staring at each other as if through a fog, unable to wrench their hands away from the body astride their own. Then, diving back in, Vecna pulled his hands down Kas' sides and laid his face in the small valley between his pecs to kiss a line down it, glancing up to try to get a decent view of his face.

Carding his fingers through Vecna's hair, Kas hummed pleasuredly and started on an attempt to undress him as well. He was rewarded with a sharp pinch from the fingers that had been playing with one of his nipples and rolling it between them until it stood erect and sensitive, causing him to gasp and jolt his hips upward. Almost as if on reflex, or more like he was teasing him on purpose, Vecna rocked his hips down into the tented outline right below where he sat. The wet  _ click _ of lips parting swiftly to bare teeth in a grin sounded out when Kas made a vulnerable noise beneath him. 

On a silent command, one of the globules of light floated towards them, lighting up the immediate area enough for them to see each other better. Kas' face had flushed a dark red in contrast to the composed-if-carnal show he usually put on during sex, every hair on his upper body raised, the dusky brown skin of his nipples tensed and stiff.

In the light now, each breath visible against the cool night air, Vecna exhaled and looked down at Kas triumphantly before striking out at the flesh of his chest and taking the other nipple in his teeth. His thumb trailed down the definition of each muscle and he met every frustrated press of Kas' hips into his with a mocking fervor. A damp spot that he could feel without thinking about it had formed on the inside of his shorts, alongside an unfortunate aching emptiness. As he withdrew, flashing a taunting smile at Kas, Vecna dismounted and knelt beside him with his arms set apart, palms showing, as if to invite him in.

"You absolute  _ monster," _ Kas grumbled as he got up, his erection now obvious in how it strained the buttons of his trousers.

"I know, it keeps me up at night." Vecna followed Kas' movements with his eyes, watching as the taller man came to loom over him, his dark irises clouded over with want. "Say, what does one  _ do _ with monsters? Slay them?" His hands were at the waist of Kas' pants first, mouth level with the intimidating curve, and then open and pressed against it through the fabric.

"One  _ doesn't  _ give them the pleasure of putting them in their  _ mouth," _ Kas hissed, lifting Vecna under the shoulders like a misbehaved cat.

"One takes them down," and here he laid him down on the center of the strategizing table, spread and bent his legs with eager cooperation. "Any weapon will do, really," Kas continued as he worked open the buttons of his pants and tugged down the waistband of his undergarments. "Personally, I prefer the blade." His dick fell free, hanging heavy despite its rigidity and supported up somewhat by said waistband.

"Well, I'm certainly no swordsman," Vecna said, heat pooling low inside him as he struggled to pry his eyes off the weapon in question. He'd seen it plenty of times before, but it was always a wonder to him, how a man could just go around possessing something like that. It should have been illegal. ...maybe he could make it illegal, later. He could easily exempt Kas from the law by then, after all. 

He lifted his hips upwards to help Kas get his shorts off, slipping one leg out once they'd dropped to his ankles and then kicking the whole thing off.

"You still have it, yes?" Vecna laid back and let Kas undo his nightgown, shrugged his arms out, and let him yank it out from under him and toss it to the side.

"Of  _ course _ I have it. It's in my pocket, see, here-" Kas took the small glass bottle from his pants pocket, pointedly showing it off before putting it down next to Vecna on the table. "I expected  _ you _ to have it."

"You're the one with the dick, you should be responsible for it. And you were!" Hooking one leg around Kas' waist, Vecna pulled him forward until his length rested on top of him, hot as an inferno and flushed a deep red. He could  _ almost _ ignore how it nearly cleared the distance from where his body met Kas' to the end of his ribcage, and when that 'almost' failed, he would  _ almost _ conjure up a memory of how it felt buried in him up to the root - frightful in how deep Vecna had ended up taking it, but satisfying like nothing else.

However, he could not ignore how he was already steadily dripping down himself and the edge of the table at the thought. 

Collecting precome on the tip of his middle finger and rubbing circles on his own cock as Kas pulled back and started slicking his fingers, Vecna let his legs fall further apart and quirked a brow when he caught the gleam in Kas' eye. "What's that look all about?"

"I didn't expect you to be so  _ ready _ for me in the middle of an encampment, that's all. Look at you," Kas gestured with the hand that wasn't holding the lube bottle - the lubed one - to the mess slicking up a glistening line down the table's edge, culminating in droplets on the dark canvas floor and reflecting the lights that floated nearby. He set the bottle down and pushed two fingers inside, eager and ready to get going. "So accommodating, too…" 

Squirming beneath him, Vecna had to stifle down what would have been a particularly embarrassing moan as Kas' fingers sunk into him, both at once. Compared to the memory of his cock it was nothing, but the body and mind had different memories altogether, and two was enough to make his heart skip beats. "Come here," he said, voice steady enough to spite his body. "If you're going to praise me, do it where I can hear you clearly."

Kas leaned up the length of Vecna's body, shifting his arm to keep it in a position where he could continue fingering him, and took the soft flesh of his chest in hand - pressing down and kneading aggressively under his fingers 'til he found where a more reliable firmness started and heard a contented sigh. "It's just that you take me so well," Kas said, setting his mouth against the edge of Vecna's jaw, right under his ear. "As…  _ infuriating, _ as you can be…" He squeezed another finger in, working out a feverish moan. "It's such a treat to see you here." 

Angling his head in Kas' direction, Vecna took him by the jaw as well and turned him to a better-facing way so he could kiss him, open-mouthed and needing. Kas returned it urgently, sliding the hand on Vecna's chest around to his back, palm pressed flat against it to pull him closer. 

"Is that all?" Vecna muttered into Kas' mouth as he pressed his hips harder onto his hand. 

"Be patient, I'll have more to say soon," Kas replied. He crooked his fingers inward and gave a low chuckle when Vecna's response was to shudder and whine, long and loud, then tighten around him and around nothing as well - shortly after, he was coming into Kas' open palm. "I don't know why we bring the lube," Kas said, fully laughing at a low enough volume to not instill worry of waking others. "I could make you come a couple times and we would be all set! Always a mess, you…" 

Regaining his composure, Vecna shoved Kas back and propped himself up on his elbows. His face had darkened, his breaths coming out hot in the cold air like smoke from a dragon, panting with each one. "One more word about it and I'll make sure  _ you _ start coming dry, if you like that so much."

"Is that a threat, Vecna?" Kas kept fingering him through what should have been an afterglow, very much used to his lover being unsatisfied with only getting off once. He took that moment to start working a fourth finger in, when he knew Vecna would be too busy trying not to soliloquize about what constituted a threat to even think of allowing his body to resist.

"Threats are for people who can't follow up," Vecna said, his voice strained. He made to continue, but was cut off severely by the half-pleasant and mostly distracting burn of what appeared to be, when he chanced a look down, Kas having re-applied the lube or just plain using the cum on his palm - Vecna couldn't tell, because Kas was quite literally penetrating him halfway to the wrist. His own fist clenched and he made eye contact with Kas, who seemed all too pleased with himself. "Consider that your… your warning."

"Oh? You're warning me? Instead of just doing it, you're giving me a warning…"

"Well, now that you've jo… joked about it…" Stuttering and breathless, though he tried to retain his high ground, Vecna found himself floored. Still, he rocked his hips into it, chest heaving with every deep and calculated breath. 

"Actually, I'd  _ like _ to see you try riding my cock 'til I'm empty, if you're going to act like this while I'm fisting you."

"I will suck the life out of you through it, Kas, try me-"

A significant  _ thworp _ like the opening of a massive paper fan sounded out on the other side of the tent, in front of the entrance. It reverberated through the enclosed space and startled Kas enough to stand stiff, glancing over his shoulder. A hollow sensation washed over the both of them, and then faded, but Vecna didn't seem bothered. He looked at his nails, looked at Kas, who looked at him, bewildered. 

"What-"

"It's fine."

"...that was your ward, wasn't it?"

"I said, it's  _ fine, _ don't give me that look with your hand up my ass. I might start making unfortunate connections between them."

Huffing in acknowledgment of defeat, Kas shook his head and leaned back in to kiss Vecna on the mouth. His other hand settled comfortably on his lover's side, and he slowly pushed his half-held fist deeper in. "You're not hurting any, are you?" he whispered, making short and shallow thrusts with his arm - slicked up to mid-tricep, just in case - once Vecna had taken him up to the wrist.

"Just a cramp, perhaps a few… it's nothing. Really." Vecna chuckled and kissed Kas again. "It's thicker than what  _ I'm _ used to, but you've gotten it in with less foreplay than this." He reached down to touch himself, shifting his weight to the other elbow. "I think you should get to it now, though…"

"Always on  _ your _ schedule, hm?"

"Yes, actually. What happened to the blade?" He was cut off, a hollowly vocal exhale punctuating Kas' attempt to work his hand in deeper. "Or are you just going to punch me into submission?"

Kas purred. "I would say I've got you pretty well into submission right now."

"Are you sure about that?"

His eyes darting to the side to catch Vecna curling the fingers of his right hand inward, then back to fix on the impish look he wore, Kas barely got a word of disagreement out before the uncanny, feather-light replication of a hand slipped between his legs - and squeezed experimentally, then firmer. And there, still, was Vecna snickering at whatever face it was that Kas was making.

Kas took his free hand that still rested on Vecna's hip and dug his fingers in, spreading the fingers of his other hand just enough to hear Vecna mewl about it instead. It did nothing to stop him, though the mage hand did shift forwards to wrap its spectral digits around Kas' shaft, and then pull, dragging the palm up and down and curling around the tip upon each return.

"You want it that badly, do you?"

"Listen - if you leave your sword out for too long, it'll deteriorate."

"So you're suggesting I sheathe it already?" Slowly, taking in the low, lilting moans that accompanied his actions, Kas withdrew his hand and - before he could go to dry the remaining slick elsewhere - felt the mage hand dissipate, heard Vecna make a small noise of dissent, and his arm up to the elbow was clean again.

"If you don't do  _ something  _ with it…" Still lazily playing with his own cock, Vecna beckoned Kas closer with the other hand, and he followed. " _ Why _ should I let you have it?"

"Let me have it?" Kas snorted, hoisting Vecna up by the hips and aligning himself. "I'll let  _ you _ have it."

"That's what I've been waiting all day and night for -  _ let me have it!" _

The force with which he shoved in pushed Vecna further up the table, making him grab at the wood and throw his head back, clawing against the grain, an unrestrained shout ringing out and ending in laughter. Halfway penetrating him, Kas grabbed tighter on to Vecna and pulled him forward roughly, forcing their bodies to meet, and leaned down to cover him and whisper in his ear, "How's that for sheathing?"

"It's perfect," Vecna panted. "It's  _ perfect, _ but I'd like it better if you were moving," he added, threading his fingers through Kas' hair as it draped over his face, balling up a fistful, and pulling on it. 

"So it's not  _ really _ sheathing, is it?" He withdrew, only a few inches, before pushing back in. 

"More like impaling your monster over and over 'til the job's done. ...we can't keep this metaphor going forever. It's starting to feel weird to me."

Kas hummed in agreement, pressing in and back out until he fell into a pattern, and he laid his teeth on the edge of Vecna's jaw while he listened to him whine. Underneath him, Vecna kept on at his own cock, working it between two fingers and occasionally bumping the back of his hand against Kas when their movements coincided.

By the time Kas had started drawing out the length of each thrust, Vecna was shoving against his chest with his unoccupied hand, struggling for words amidst each heaving breath and bucking against his fingers. Somewhere underneath all the noise was the threatening sound of wood creaking.

"What?" Kas murmured, his own voice also caught briefly in his throat.

Once he choked out the words, "We're about to break this table," Vecna gulped audibly at the feeling of being lifted, Kas' arms wrapped around him, and he shoved his face into the crook of Kas' neck and shoulder with a grin.

"Is that any better?" One hand resting at mid-back, Kas slipped his other hand underneath Vecna to both support him and take the burden of holding up nearly a whole person off of his dick.

"So much better." Vecna set his hands against Kas' waist, laying fervid kisses and bites into his neck. As his head was suddenly pulled back, by his hair as he'd done to Kas before, they found themselves face-to-face, right before the blackout of making out in a more mutual fashion. Their voices in each others' mouths, or damn well close enough to it, Kas brought them both down to the ground and held Vecna by the waist, lifting the bottom half of him off the canvas floor.

"You said you're going to start 'sucking the life out of me' after this one, yeah?" He watched him tremble and keen through his climax, a whispered threat - no, promise - on his lips that brought an equally shaky grin to Kas' face. "Let me put a little in you to start before you take over…" In several long, measured strokes, pulling almost entirely out at first, Kas buried his cock up to the hilt - and thought he was going in to claim Vecna's mouth as well, until he was met with equal force, both narrow hands on either side of Kas' head and pulling him in. Their bodies, a mess of just one another, collapsed into each other.

When they pulled away, Kas was met with Vecna giving him a quizzical look, an eyebrow raised and his upper lip curled in a confused grimace. " _ What _ was that?" he asked.

"...something we can talk about later." He groaned as that grimace pulled into a sardonic smile, and a finger tangled and twirled a lock of his hair. "You know that sometimes things slip out- oh, come on, now-"

"Shh." Even if there was no hope of pulling Kas in closer, Vecna made an attempt. "There are some of your… proclivities, that I'm not interested in entertaining right now. Save that one for somebody else - or for another time." Sighing through his teeth, he then gave Kas another small kiss on the mouth, and said, "Now let me get on top, you're going soft."

As they shifted positions, turning over and untangling themselves from each other, Kas pulled out (with no attempt from Vecna to be subtle about noticing) and let his half-hard cock settle with the tip against the small of Vecna's back, while he sat straddling Kas' hips again. "If you would give me  _ just _ a moment's rest, I can explain that most men aren't built to keep going over and over again immediately… unlike you, you menace." Reclining with his head tilted back, Kas took in the view before him, and gave Vecna's backside a squeeze and a slap. "Doesn't  _ anything _ satisfy you for more than thirty seconds?"

"Some things have," Vecna admitted, leaning back against Kas' legs where he'd bent them. "Most things don't. I would suggest you do your best to keep up. Unless…"

"...unless."

"Unless you're all talk and you can't actually last that long." He reached behind himself and took the head of Kas' dick in hand, squeezing and stroking in short motions and grinning wickedly at the breathless noises, the twitch of overstimulated motion beneath him.

"I'll say it again, you're a  _ monster," _ Kas snarled, grabbing Vecna by the wrist but still pulling a full-teeth smile back up at him.

"And I've proven impossible to slay so far!" Twisting his arm to grab Kas' hand instead, Vecna placed his fingers right over his dick, splayed nicely so it sat erect and glistening with slick between two of them. "Why don't you work on that?"

"You'll come to regret those words." 

"Oh, I'm sure." Resting one hand on his chest and kneading his fingertips into it, Vecna glanced between Kas' face and his fingers, and pressed his hips into the latter as Kas took his cock between slick-wetted thumb and forefinger and tugged gently. 

It was a modestly sized thing even after what Kas assumed was intervention of some sort, but there was plenty enough to get a decent hold on. He stroked it in slow, gentle motions, snickering quietly at the moans Vecna was having to physically bite down on before they grew too loud. Each time he lifted himself off of Kas out of a reaction or perhaps just an attempt to readjust, the cold air bit at his skin where a not-insignificant wetness had formed.

By the time either were ready to call it quits, the confined space of the tent having warmed uncomfortably due to lost body heat alone, Kas had Vecna pinned to the ground and violently coming apart underneath him. Sharp fingernails drew pinpricks of blood from his back and shoulders, pulling down the sides of his chest and breaking skin. Where their bodies had pressed together, there was no clear distinction between the discordant flurry of heartbeats, though Kas was fairly sure he could feel at least one of theirs elsewhere anyway.

"Mercy?" Kas whispered, laying a kiss onto Vecna's jaw, since he'd had his head turned and his cheek pressed into the canvas as if he wanted to bury himself and thought that perhaps the red-hot flush to his face would make breaking the cold ground any easier.

Vecna cracked one eye open and searched for words - where normally he might have something clever to say, he found nothing. Flashing teeth, but letting his hands drop palms-up on either side of his head, he turned his body limp and allowed a trembling sigh while Kas finished himself off, a pulse he was barely aware of accompanied by a soft noise into his neck.

As Kas pulled out, propping himself up on his elbows and finding that even that effort made him shake as well, he let himself memorize the sight of Vecna attempting to recover, both physically and a semblance of dignity, before falling to his side and raising a hand to dry the corners of his eyes.

"We'll need to get dressed and leave, sooner or later."

"Better to get it over with, then…"

Embracing, gently, touching each other's face the lightest way possible, Vecna went in for a kiss before Kas moved his finger to his lips. "About the ward that went off."

Vecna narrowed his eyes. "About your-"

  
_ "That's fine!" _ Kas interrupted him hurriedly, breaking off to find his trousers.


End file.
